The new cultivar ‘PPP DESTOR 09’ is a product of an induced mutation of ‘PPP DEST 07’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/218,776). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in August of 2006 in a greenhouse in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP DESTOR 09’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.